Trash
by RobiningFan50
Summary: The flu at Titans Tower causes many surprising effects and OOCness. Raven's a prep? Beast Boy's a Goth? Robin wants to be 50 Cent? Starfire learned English? And Cyborg turned into a wimp? What's this world coming to? Please review. If you find any chap
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, the laws of physics would not exist.

Hi, I don't really know what I'm doing, but I hope you enjoy my first story. It's called "Trash".

**Trash**

Chapter 1

One evening the Titans got hungry and decided to have some dinner. "I think we should eat some dinner," Robin announced.

"Where should we eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno. Where do you guys want?" Robin asked the team.

"How about steak?" asked Cyborg.

"You know that Beast Boy doesn't like steak," Robin answered him.

"I do not like to eat steak," Beast boy declared.

"Wow, you were right Robin," Cyborg said.

"How about Mike's Vegan Palace?" Beast Boy desired.

"Friend Beast Boy, Cyborg does not wish to partake in the consumption of vegetables and tofu," Starfire observed proudly.

"I do not wish to partake in the consumption of your nasty vegetables and tofu," Cyborg warned.

"How about Shiand'r's Eatery?" Starfire asked in a meek voice.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"I wish just asking."

"Ugh. If you guys don't make a decision now, I'm going to send all of you into an alternate dimension!" Raven shouted.

"Why don't we just eat at that new taco place in the city?" Beast Boy offered. "They have meat and vegetarian options."

They decided to go there. "Okay, let's go there," Robin agreed.

Once they got there, they stared at the menu and picked their meals. Beast Boy wanted a tofu burrito (if there's such a thing). The others just ordered tacos. "We'll have a tofu burrito and four tacos," Robin asked.

"What kind?" the cashier asked.

"She wishes to know what kind of 'taco' we want," Starfire said.

"Beef!" Cyborg said in a dreamlike trance.

"Same as him," the girls replied.

"Okay, four beef tacos and a tofu burrito. Say, you look familiar," Robin said to the cashier.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you don't know me," the cashier replied back.

They sat down at a table. Robin stared at the cashier's pale face. It looked familiar, and he had a bad feeling about it.

Robin thought she looked familiar. "I think she looks familiar," he confided to his teammates.

"Kind of like some villainess we fought," Raven added.

Cyborg thought that they were being paranoid. "You guys are just paranoid. Or Robin just has a crush on her," he said with a sly smile.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Starfire gasped. "Robin, is this true?" she asked in a pathetic soap opera voice.

"No, Starfire. I don't like girls who have multicolored hair."

"Ditto," said Beast Boy.

"Here's your food," the cashier announced as she approached the table.

"Thanks. Why do you come to our table to serve us our food? Why don't you just give us a number so we can pick it up there?" Robin asked, being paranoid again.

"Quit being paranoid and eat your food," the cashier hissed at him.

"Heh heh. You're right. I'll just eat now."

The Titans hastily ate the food. After just one bite, all but Starfire gagged, choked, and spat out the food. "This is glorious! It tastes just like sputlinks!"

"Ooh, I don't feel so good," Beast Boy said. He belched.

"Worst. Beef. Ever," Cyborg said. "I will only come here three more times."

"My tummy hurts," Robin said.

Raven didn't say anything. She was too busy covering her mouth to keep from regurgitating the beef. "Let's go home. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Oh, please? May we stay a little longer? I want more of this 'taco' you earth people love so much!"

"Here take mine," all of them announced.

When they got back to the tower, they all went to bed, feeling crappy and bloated up. With the exception of Starfire, of course, who went to the mainframe to learn the recipe for the taco.

"I _knew_ there was something weird about that cashier," Robin mumbled. "Oh!" He ran to the bathroom. The other Titans could hear retching sounds.

Cyborg groaned. "I don't think he's handling it very well."

"Do not despair. Getting over this illness will be, how do you say it? A piece of cake." Starfire tried her best to make them feel better, but she only made it worse.

The three groaned so loudly and raced for the bathroom. She heard sounds of "Quit blocking the doorway, Cyborg!", "Move you little grass stain!" and "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" After that, she heard Cyborg and Beast Boy's screams and then their bodies hitting the wall.

"Was it something I said?" she wondered, hurt.

* * *

Sorry about all this trash. I guess now you know why I called it that huh? Anyway, review if you liked it!

RobiningFan50


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans, you wouldn't own anything. But you own something don't you? So I don't own TT.

I don't have much to say. Just please read this and review. Or I will not change my writing style at all.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were feeling worse and all had the flu.

"I think we've got the flu," Cyborg announced.

"Well I just want soup," BB said grumpily. "I'm dying here.''

Meanwhile Robin awoke and felt great.

"I feel great!" Robin announced as he walked into the room.

"What happened to you guys?" he then asked.

"The flu," they answered.

"Please friends?" Starfire asked. "Is this flu a kind of taco?"

They all looked at her as lf they were about to barf.

"Uhhhhh, why don't I just make soup," Robin said

"Are you kidding me?" Beast Boy asked. "You can't have soup for breakfast!"

"If that's how you feel?" Raven asked. "You're too late."

"Listen here bub," Beast Boy replied. "I ain't gonna eat no soup for breakfast."

"Okay," Robin said. "Starfire, hand me three bowls."

"I said I didn't want soup," BB said.

"Well actually Beast Boy, you said 'I ain't gonna eat no soup.' Since you used a double negative, you said you wanted soup," Robin explained.

"Oh forget it," BB said

Starfire got three bowls and whistled to"These Boots are Made for Walking" by Jessica Simpson.

"I love that music video," Robin said.

"I can see why," Cyborg whispered.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "You get to see most of Jessica Simpson's a..."

"Soup is ready," Robin announced.

As they ate Robin was thinking of going back to the taco place.

"I think we should go back to Shell Taco," Robin said.

"I think of two other names for that place," Cyborg said. "Hell Taco and Smell Taco."

"Smell Taco," BB giggled. He then burped.

"We gotta go now team," Robin said.

"Yeah like I'm gonna go. They're never gonna get me to leave the tower," BB said.

They all got into the T-car and took off.

Beast Boy could not believe he was going.

"I cannot believe I am going," Beast Boy said.

"Oh, relax," Cyborg replied.

The Titans then got there. "We're here," Robin announced.

As they got out of the car, Robin thought they should talk to the cashier. "I think we should talk to the cashier," he said. He then turned to someone the Titans could neither hear nor see. "And you, quit making such lame narrations!" he shouted.

(Sorry, Robin. Now, shall we continue?)

They then walked in and talked to the cashier. "Hello, I'd like to talk to the cashier," he said.

"You're looking at her," she replied.

"Oh, yes. I would like to complain," Robin said.

"All complaints should be made to the manager, not us cashiers," she spat bitterly.

"Oh, where could we-"

"He's in the back," she finished for him.

They then walked to the back. "Hello, I'd like to complain," Robin said.

"Then start complaining!" screamed the man in front of them who they took to be the manager. "I haven't got all day, you crazy kids."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, we're here because we feel that one of your associates poisoned our food yesterday," Robin started.

"Well if it was poisoned, wouldn't you be dead?"

"I…_food _poisoned," Robin corrected himself.

"Again, same question as before."

"Uh, these three people are sick," Robin started a new topic.

"Are you sure they're not dead? One of them looks disturbingly pale, the other looks green, and that other has all those metal parts attached to him," the manager pointed out in an unconcerned tone.

"No, they're alive. They're just sick," Robin answered, annoyed.

"You sure? I used to be a part time doctor. That is, until I got fired since I accidentally dropped some French fries into a patient during surgery. But for the most part, I'm an excellent physician. Taco?" he offered.

Robin shook his head. "No thanks," he replied while Raven Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned and gagged. "Besides, we all ate here."

"Well, that would explain a lot. I don't care what you say. You all look dead to me. You're dressed as a traffic light. Only dead people would wear something as unfashionable as that since they can't do anything about it. And you, you're skin is positively orange! And again, your pale, green, and metal friends are also dead looking. Are you ghosts coming back to haunt me? Well, I'm not afraid since I keep my mamma's coffin in my house, so ghosts don't scare me. 'sides, I got a vacuum in here and I'm not afraid to use it, so nyah!"

"Like I said before," Robin started in an impatient tone, "we are _not _dead. Those three are just sick. This is my uniform, and she was born with orange skin. We just want to know what happened and refund would be nice too."

"No, you not gettin' any of my moolah. That's all mine. And _nothing _happened. No one poisoned your food. You people's just have too sensitive stomachs. Now get out before I call security."

"You don't _have _security!" Robin shouted, trying to challenge the man.

"**_OUT!"_** he yelled with all his might.

"Hehe. What'd I say? Uh, let's go, guys!"

"Well that was no help," Raven observed.

"I didn't believe a word he said," Robin said.

"At least we still have time for the lunch," Starfire tried to cheer them up.

"Oh!" they all screamed. They started to push and shove down the hallway. "Make room!" "I call the stall first!" "Nyah! I'm lucky since you guys can't go to the girls' room in the first place."

Starfire watched her friends as they got closer and closer to the restrooms. "I fear that I am losing my ability to cheer up my friends," she said in a dejected tone.

* * *

Again, please review! Review, review, review, review. I cannot say that enough. I'd say it more, but you'd probably not review. So just do it. Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT. Plain and simple. I also don't own "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas.

Chapter 3

As soon as the Titans got home, Robin called the doctor. "Hello, doctor," Robin said, picking up the phone. "I'd like you to come to the big T on that big island."

"I am right there," the doctor said.

So the doctor came. "Alright Mr. … doctor person. I need you to check out these three right here," Robin addressed him.

"Are you sure they're not already dead?" he asked, concernedly.

Robin, in a slightly irritated voice said, "No, they are _not_ dead. They're just sick."

"Are you sure? She's disturbingly pale, he's green, and he's got all those metal parts attached to him."

"No, really. They're supposed to be that way."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"Look, I just want to know if they're alright and how long they'll be out."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" the doctor eyed him carefully.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm a _boy_!" Robin shouted.

"No, I mean you're the _father_," the doctor stated matter-of-factly. "Who's the mother?"

"No one!" he screamed. "I wasn't busy with anyone!"

"Then why are you stressed so much? Only pregnant teens would be as stressed as you are."

"It's my job! I'm not a father, and there is no mother!" Robin yelled with all his might.

"Oh, then you're gay," the doctor said.

Robin sighed heavily. "Look. I just want to know if my friends are okay."

"Mmhmm. Right. Okay, let's have a look at them." He checked them all in a different room

"How are they doc?" Robin asked as the doctor came out of the room.

"It seems that they might not be themselves," the doctor said. "What are they usually like?"

"Raven, the pale one is usually quiet, uncaring, alone in her room, gothic, and not caring of the latest fashion. Beast Boy, the green guy is vegetarian, likes comedy, makes jokes, says, 'dude' a lot, and wants Raven to smile. Cyborg loves machinery, jokes, eating, fixing stuff, and his music," Robin informed.

"Well, Raven has become preppy, the green guy is going goth, and this Cyborg is fine, but make sure he doesn't listen to loud music directly through head phones or radio waves since it can damage his circuitry."

"That's all?" Robin asked.

"Well, is _she _sick?" the doctor asked about Starfire.

"No, but"

"She's the one isn't she?"

"I told you I'm not pregnant!"

"Mmhmm. Oh, and your behavior might start changing. You might start acting like a big headed, conceited jerk."

Raven was able to mumble, "Doc, Robin is _always _a big headed conceited jerk."

"Well then. You'll be fine. Here's your bill."

Robin stared at the bill. His eyes widened in shock. "That much just for your stupid advice! Holy shi-,"

"Ahem, it would be wise if you didn't talk so loud," the doctor said.

"Fine." He reached into his belt and pulled out a credit card. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Make sure they get plenty of rest." And with that, he walked out.

"Ok guys, you heard him. Go rest."

They headed silently to their rooms. Robin closed his eyes for just one moment when all of a sudden,

"ROBIN!" Cyborg shouted.

He groaned and went to Cy's room. "Yes?"

"Bring me my iPod!"

"You're not supposed to listen with headphones."

"Oh, come on Robin. I need my 50 Cent and Kanye West!"

"I'm sorry Cy, but you can't."

"Well then what am I supposed to listen to?"

"Hey. Hey, don't worry. _I'll _rap for you."

Cy's eyes widened. "Uh, um," he said hastily, "you don't have to."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind."

"But you don't even have a beat!" he tried again.

"Don't worry. I always keep this around just in case." He pulled out a little tape recorder and pressed play. It produced a rhythmic beat. "Mmhmm," Robin rapped. "That's right. Here we go!"

"Yo my name is Robin, man

I'm so hot I'm like a frying pan

All my fangirls chased me in a van

While I tried to get a tan

In Afghanistan

As I searched for the Taliban! Word."

Cyborg was covering his eyes. "Please stop," he mumbled.

"I trained with the Batman

And learned to be spic-and-span

I like to play Pac-Man

With Cy, my friend and handyman,

Who's a Teen Titan, my clan,

As we eat lots of oat bran

I always got a plan

Throughout my whole life span

I ain't gonna be no madman

I'mma be a medicine man! Word."

"Robin?" Cyborg asked, agitated.

"Yeah? Was it good?" he wondered.

"Get out. White boys like you can't rap."

"What about Eminem?" Robin asked in a slightly higher voice than usual, putting three fingers upside down to form a letter M.

"He's good. You're not."

"Ok, ok," he rushed, trying to defend himself. "If not rap then, how about hip-hop?"

Cyborg was pleading with his eyes not to do it.

"I got it! Tribute to the Black Eyed Peas!" Robin decided confidently. Then, in a high voice trying to imitate Fergie, he sang,

"The girls, they think I'm sexy

They always wanna sex me

Always dancin' next to-,"

"GET. OUT," Cyborg said slowly and firmly.

"Hmmph. You're just jealous that I sound more like 50 than you do," Robin said, leaving.

Once he was gone. Cyborg was just all, "Ugh!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. I searched for Robin's spiky head in my Christmas stocking last year, but all I got was a stupid video game.

Sorry about the long delay. I've been… uh, practicing violin for my school orchestra concert. Yeah, I'm an orchestra dork and proud of it!

Many thanks to my co-writer and co-typist, my sister, Aurora812! But really, isn't this more about me? (Gets hit in the head with a shoe.)

* * *

Chapter 4

As Robin left Cyborg's room, his leadership instincts told him to check up on his other friends. He decided to see Raven first, since Beast Boy would most likely take advantage of the illness and force Robin to be his lackey.

"Eww, I am _so _not washing his underwear for him," Robin thought.

He knocked on Raven's door. Or was it Raven's? He wasn't so sure anymore. It was pink, had a fluffy white border, and was splattered with posters of Jesse McCartney.

Robin shuddered. The flu was _really _starting to freak him out. He was pretty sure that the Raven he saw would look really scary.

"Come in!" Raven shouted in a high, girly voice.

He hesitantly opened the door. He ogled at the sight in front of him. Raven was… wearing pink, a pink tank top, to be precise. She also wore a white miniskirt with strappy heels. (Ok, I'm guy, so I have no idea what you girls consider 'prep'. This was the best I could do since I didn't want to ask for help on fashion.) Her hair was tied into two high… pigtails. She also had ribbons in her hair. "Hi, Robin!" she squealed.

She was… redecorating her room. The walls were… pink. There were even more posters of Jesse McCartney on the walls. There was fluff all over and little plastic butterflies stuck to the walls. "Hey, Robin," she said teasingly. "What are you staring at?" She was also dancing to the radio.

He wasn't staring. He was listening. Raven was in there, dancing to one of his favorite songs.

"Raven, I'm disappointed at you! After all our years of friendship and you telling me what music you listen to, you listen and dance to this? How could you?" he practically fumed.

"Well," she said nervously, looking at the ground.

"Without me!" Robin finished. It was playing, yup you guessed it, "These Boots Are Made For Walking".

Raven giggled. "I'll standing right next to you if you're man enough to dance with me," she said cockily.

"Pfft. I'm just as man as you are," Robin retorted. "Wait," he said, wondering what he just said.

"Oh yeah? Can you beat this?" Raven did a very cool move. (I don't dance, so I don't know what move to call what she did. Imagine in your mind a very, very cool move please.)

Robin's pride wouldn't let her get away with that without a comeback. "Please. I've been doing this for years. Watch this." He then did… the Carlton dance. (Yeah, Carlton from Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. If you don't know him, ask someone or watch it for yourself.)

Raven snickered. "You makin' fun of me, woman?" Robin asked swerving his head like a snake for a more dramatic effect.

"Robin, just stop. Let's just jump around the room instead of actual dance steps."

"Fine," he agreed.

They jumped around the room like crazy. "Can I get a soooeeey?" the radio asked. (Is that how you spell it?)

"Soooeeey!" they shouted with all their might.

"Can I get a yee-haw?"

"YEE-HAWW!" they shouted even louder.

They kept jumping around and dancing. One the song was over, they stopped to catch their breath. "Hey, did you hear about how she broke up with what's his face?" Robin asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Do you think I have a chance now?" he asked hopefully.

"You want the truth?"

"Never mind."

They listened to the radio. The radio then said, "Ok, well here's our wannabe artist of the day section. This hilarious rap was sent to us by "Anonymous" from Jump City. Let's hear this."

Robin cocked his head to the words. "I'll kill Cyborg once I get the chance."

"-In Afghanistan

As I searched for the Taliban. Word."

Raven turned her head slowly towards Robin after the rap ended. "Robin, didn't Cyborg ever tell you that you white boys don't rap?"

"How about E-"

"He's good. You're not," she answered his question before he could finish.

"Oh, come on Raven. It sounds much better live!"

"Uh, um," her eyes scanned the room, hoping to find something to change the subject.

He pulled out his little recorder. "Yo, my name is Robin man," he started.

"Get out," she said firmly.

"I'm so hot I'm like a frying pan."

"Get out," she stated even more firmly.

"All my fangirls chased me in a van."

"GET. OUT." she shouted.

"In Afghanistan."

"GET. OUT. NOW!" she shouted in her demonic voice, her hair whipping like tentacles and her eyes glowing red.

Robin, totally oblivious to her due to his swollen ego, continued. "As I searched for the Taliban."

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed.

"Oof!" Robin groaned as he hit the hallway wall. He rubbed his head.

"She totally wants me," he said in a cocky voice. "I mean, what girl could resist my good looks, musical talent, and charm?"

"Robin," Starfire asked, a bit melodramatically. "What were you doing in there! With Raven?" Starfire heard all the thrashing about in the room and the "sooeeys" and "yee-haws" in there, and, well you know what most people would think.

Robin, feeling slightly embarrassed about his terrible dancing, didn't really want to tell Starfire about the dancing. If he did, then she'd probably drag him into a night club and make him endure public humiliation. So, he decided to say something he knew the naïve girl could probably take well enough.

"Fun stuff, Starfire. Fun stuff."

Starfire, fuming, slapped him so hard that it left a huge red mark shaped like her hand on his cheek. "Ugh! You stupid playboy! As of this moment, we are so not an item anymore!" She stormed off grumbling.

Robin didn't feel too guilty. He didn't do anything wrong and was convinced that just a few flowers could make Starfire bounce back to her peppy, happy self, and she'd forgive him and forget anything happened. Still, he wondered.

"Since when does Starfire speak proper English and understand slang?" he questioned. He rubbed the sore spot. "Hehe. She totally wants me too," he grinned. "I'm… to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts," he started to sing as he made his way towards BB's room.

* * *

Ok, about the Jesse McCartney thing. I don't own him either, and I'm glad I don't! I don't own Fresh Prince of Bel-Air either. I also don't own Jessica Simpson (Heh! I wish!)or "These Boots Are Made For Walking". I don't own the 'I'm too sexy' song either. Ok, well please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. I wanted looked for a huge box shaped like Cyborg for my b-day, but all I got was $40.

* * *

Chapter 5

Robin kept singing as he knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"I am too sexy for my cat," he sang. "Too se…"

He stopped as he looked into Beast Boy's room. For once, he could actually see the floor, and his bed was fixed. But what shocked him most of all was that the room was dark, he no longer had his GameStation, and his TV was covered by a black cloth. (I thought I saw a TV in his room.)

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy said in an unenthusiastic tone. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I should check on you guys. You feeling okay?" Robin asked.

"Never better. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish sharpening my axe," Beast Boy stated monotonously.

Robin could not believe what he was hearing. He felt a bit perturbed. I mean, even Raven wasn't _this _Goth. And for BB to be this way was a little too freaky for him.

"How? What? Where did you get that?"

"I made it myself. I went outside and got some wood and stone. I also made this spikeball. Want it?"

"Uh, when did you go outside?"

"Just a while ago. Do you want it or not?"

"Beast Boy, you hate going outside. You're usually indoors playing Gamestation." Robin's eyes scanned the room again. There were depressing pictures on the wall, like _The Scream_. And instead of video games in his room, there were shelves filled with… books. And not just any books either. The titles included _How to Torture Innocent Puppies_, _Voodoo Your Friends_, _Awaken the Dead, How to Arise the Devil, _and many others along those lines.

"Beast Boy, where did you get all those books?" he asked. "Did you get them from Raven?"

"Please, Raven's such a wuss. She's too much of a wimp and goody two shoes to get anything like those. All her books concern magic used for "good". Pfft. That's kid stuff. She's so weak minded."

"Don't talk about Raven that way!" Robin said, defending his friend.

"Ooh, pretty boy's got a crush on the wannabe Goth girl," BB retorted.

"I do not!" Robin shouted, steaming.

"_I do not,_" BB mimicked him, opening and closing a book as if it were a mouth. "Then you're gay?"

"No, I'm not gay!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're lesbian. And pregnant too," BB responded cruelly.

"How could I be lesbian? I'm a _boy_! And straight too! And I can't be pregnant because I'ma _boy_!"

"Mmhmm. Right. Sure." Beast Boy finished sharpening his axe. "Get out."

"No, I'm your leader, and I have a right to know what you're going to do with a dangerous weapon like that!" Robin stated assertively.

"Trust me, what you're about to see is not for the weak minded."

"I'm not weak minded!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're pregnant and delusional. Trust me. You don't want this trauma affecting your child."

"I'm a **_BOY_**!" he shouted as loudly as he could.

"Just get out."

"No. I have a right to know."

"Fine. But trust me. You won't like it." BB started to remove Robin's shirt.

"BB, are you sure that _you're _not gay?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy was annoyed by this, but decided it would be funny if he played along. "Shh," he whispered seductively. "Don't let anyone know what we're doing in here," he said softly, gently stroking Robin's chest at the same time.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. "What the flip are you doing!"

"You know you want me, Robin," BB said in a sultry voice as he leaned against Robin. "It's just you and me, now. Nobody else needs to know."

"That's it, I'm getting out of here!" Robin shouted, totally creeped out. He ran out as fast as he could, screaming like a little girl, and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"No, Robin! I have always loved you!" BB screamed so loudly that everyone in the hallways could hear it. Afterwards, he laughed so hard and grabbed his axe. He then raised it and smashed a watermelon. "Mm, watermelon," he said.

Robin panted like crazy. He was also sweating from the shock. Much to his dismay, he found Starfire also there next to him. And boy, did she look pissed.

"Robin, this is about the _worst _way to apologize. You _cannot _make me jealous of… Beast Boy. If you think that not dating anymore girls is going to help, well, you're _wrong_! Consider us still, over!" She then slapped him again, leaving another red mark on the other cheek.

"Oh, man." He rubbed his sore cheek. "She still wants me. She's just playing hard to get. Wow," he said as he looked down at his chest. "I must be really good if I can attract not just girls, but guys as well." He walked off with a smug look on his face.

"Well, I should probably make dinner," he said. He walked toward the kitchen singing, "I got the power!"

* * *

All right, I don't own that song either. If I'm freaking you out _now_, just wait. I have much more in store for the next chapters.

Finally! I did this chapter all by myself without my sister giving me ideas or typing for me. Sure, it took a lot longer than usual, but I've got it down. (Gets hit in the head with my sis' dictionary, trust me, a HUGE dictionary.)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I asked for Teen Titans for Christmas last year, but I never got it. I searched for a green puppy that was really Beast Boy in my stocking, but all I got was a stupid video game.

Yeah! The next chapter is up! No matter how many flames I get, I will still write stories because people seem to like my writing. (grumbles) It's one thing to insult my writing, but it's a _whole_ different thing to insult the type of music I listen to. Who says I can't listen to both rock and rap?

Oh yeah. If a something is in italics, then it's what that character is thinking.

* * *

Chapter 6

"I got the power!" Robin finished singing as he made his way towards the kitchen. It was almost six and he was supposed to make dinner.

Starfire then came his way. "Hey Starfire," he greeted her.

"Hmph!" she said, ignoring him. She walked faster than Robin to get away from him."

"Mmm, Starfire," Robin said as he watched her walk. "Feisty!"

Raven then came down the hallway singing a really preppy song. "I want you and your beautiful soul!" she sang. She was walking faster than he was and also got ahead of him.

"Mmm, Raven," he said. "I'd like more than just your soul. Mm, sweet!"

He was daydreaming. "Mmm, Starfire. Mmm, Raven."

"Mmm, Robin," a voice behind him said.

He shrieked. Beast Boy was behind him. "Get away from me, you gay man!" he shouted at Beast Boy as he ran away.

Beast Boy looked annoyed. "I was just gonna offer him a piece of watermelon! I can't finish a whole!" he said to himself.

Starfire was also cooking in the kitchen. The two didn't talk to each other the entire time. Robin made the tofu squares and salad as Starfire prepared the ham. "I wonder if it's ready," she said quietly. She bent down to check on it.

Robin leaned towards her "observing" as well. "Mmm, buns in the oven," he said.

"Excuse me!" Starfire asked, enraged. She then punched him in the face.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. She grabbed the ham and brought it to the table. "I love her so much," Robin said. "Ow, love is painful."

"DINNER TIME!" Starfire yelled with all her might.

Then entered the other three Titans. There was Raven, in her pink tank top and white miniskirt. There was Beast Boy in black. And then there was Cyborg, wearing a helmet and pillows wrapped around his body for protective padding.

Starfire stared at Cyborg. "Um, interesting fashion choice."

"Thank you," he said like a small child.

They all sat down. "Here's your ham, Cyborg," Starfire said.

Cyborg looked down at the ham and instantly burst into tears. "Waaaaa!"

"What's the problem, Cy, is it not big enough for you?" Robin asked.

"The… the… the…" Cyborg said in between tears.

"Yes?"

"The… the… poor little piggy!" he wailed.

"O…kay," said Starfire.

Beast Boy then interrupted, "It's already dead! There's no use in trying to save it now!" He then took out his axe and prepared to cut himself a piece of the ham.

"Hey! You can't bring that axe here! It's a dinner table!" Starfire shouted.

"Free country!" he shouted as he brought the axe down and cut himself a huge slice. He then took his fork and stabbed his slice. He then swallowed the thing in one bite. He belched really loudly.

"Ugh!" Raven said, disgusted. "Excuse you!"

"Thank you," Beast Boy said.

Robin then served all of them. He tried giving Cyborg ham, but he refused so Robin just gave him salad. He gave Beast Boy salad and some more ham. (Since Cyborg wouldn't eat it, they needed someone else to eat a lot of it.) He then offered Starfire and she took it and glared at him. Then he placed some ham on Raven's plate.

"Eww! I can't eat that!" Raven exclaimed like a total prep.

"What's wrong with it?" Starfire asked, offended.

"It'll totally mess up my figure!"

Starfire smiled viciously at this. She stabbed a slice of ham and shoved it down Raven's throat. "There you go!"

Raven gagged before she swallowed it. "I said I didn't want any! You are such a total bit-"

At this Robin covered Cyborg's ears.

They then proceeded to eat their food. Robin stared at Raven as she ate her salad. _"Man, I wish I was that fork!" _Robin thought.

"_Man, I can't believe Robin's flirting with that slut, Raven!"_ thought Starfire.

"_Man, I can't believe I have a whole watermelon in my room and nobody wants to help me eat it," _thought Beast Boy.

"_Man, I can't believe they killed a little piggy! Hmm, that tofu looks pretty good."_ Cyborg thought.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Raven thought as she looked down at herself. _"I got sauce on my shirt!"_ Sauce dripped on where her collar bone was. She then started wiping it off with her hands frantically. "Please, get off!" she commanded the sauce as she wiped.

To Starfire, however, the scene before her was not of Raven wiping away sauce from her shirt. It looked something more like this.

_Raven was massaging at her cleavage and had a really smug smile on her face. She then kept massaging it with one hand and played with her hair with the other. She pulled down her shirt a little more so Robin could see more of it. "Like what you see, Robin?" she asked sultrily._

"_Uh huh," Robin said as if he was drunk._

Starfire fumed at what she was "seeing". _"That slut better not try anything funny while I'm around!"_

Robin, however, saw an entirely different scene than what was really happening. The "sight" in front of him was really… tasty.

_Raven was wearing a really skimpy outfit and her hair was blowing in the wind. They were on a deserted island with a beautiful beach. "Oh Robin," she said seductively as she stroked herself in a really arousing way._

_Robin thought he was the luckiest guy in the world as Raven straddled him. She pressed harder against him and bent backwards. When she came back up, her hair fell all over her face. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She then started taking off her shirt _very _slowly, almost like a strip tease. "You want more?" she asked seductively again._

_He nodded._

"_Come at around three in the morning," she whispered in his air._

He was getting impatient. "Just let me touch something already!" he shouted.

The other Titans just gasped and stared at him strangely. "What the flip are you talking about?" Raven asked him.

Starfire was enraged. She was so angry that she made a really rash decision. "You want something, Robin? I'll give you something!" She then jumped in front of Raven and took off her own shirt.

"Eww!" Cyborg shouted. "What is she doing?"

"All of a sudden the window burst as a paparazzi lay on the floor. He looked around. "Hey, I made it!" He then looked at Starfire. "Oh, eww! That's disgusting!" He took a picture then jumped out again.

All the Titans were covering their eyes and shouting "Oh, gross! Eww! Put those things away, Starfire! They're so disgusting! That's gross! That's not for children! Those are the ugliest things I've ever seen!"

She then put her shirt back on. "Well, I wouldn't have done it if Raven wasn't taking her shirt off!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked, furious. "I wasn't gonna take off my shirt!"

"But _I _wanted her to," Robin said.

"Perve!" the two girls both said at the same time and slapped him hard on either cheek.

"This tofu is GOOD!" Cyborg shouted.

"You, be quiet!" Beast Boy said.

Dinner continued with all of them shouting at each other. Robin finally woke up to hear them all fighting. "Shut up!" he yelled.

They all stopped. "I think that it's time to clean up," he said.

They did. Starfire and Raven went to go wash the dishes. They washed in silence.

Finally Raven broke it. "Okay, Starfire, what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like a total bi-"

"If anyone is acting like anything, then it's you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're taking Robin away from me!"

"He was never yours!"

"We were just fine until you started putting your hands all over him!"

"I never touched him! You're the one putting you hands all over him!"

"You know what? Why don't you just go to hell?"

"I've already been there!" She then snapped her fingers multiple times for a more dramatic effect. "Oh! You got told!" She then walked away.

Starfire was enraged again. She decided not to get Raven, yet. She'd wait until she had a better plan.

"Hey, Starfire. You're really wet," Robin observed.

She then lost control again. "You are such a pervert!" She then hit him with a laser bolt.

* * *

Hooray. Another story written all by myself! I have enough creativity to write by myself. I don't think I even need a co-typist anymore! I can type fast enough without any help!

Alright, if my story has the wrong spelling or I don't have proper sentence structure, and if you're going to point it out in a review, give an example.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TT. I will when Robin flies. But he doesn't and please, why would he want to.

HAHAHAHAHA. So you thought you could change me huh. You can't. No matter what, I'll be back, with more.

Chapter 7

The rest of the night was chaotic. Everyone was arguing. Robin couldn't sleep because of the paparazzi who took a picture of Starfire topless.

"_Man. I wonder where that picture will end up and what the article would say. Hopefully it won't be on the paper tomorrow," _he thought.

The rest of the night was like that on for him. He kept think of what had happened. He decided to take thought out of his mind and sleep.

The next day started normally. Starfire was making breakfast and Beast Boy would say he didn't want any soup.

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy said to him.

"Ew. Stay away from me," Robin said, backing away from Beast Boy.

"My watermelon doesn't taste so bad," Beast Boy told him.

"Oh. So where's the watermelon?" Robin asked.

"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked, shoving the last of the melon down his throat.

"Never mind," Robin said

The rest of the team finished their meals when Robin said they should take another visit to the taco restaurant.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked. "We got kicked out the last time."

"Yeah, that guy probably hates us so much, he'll kick our…" Cyborg was interrupted.

"Cyborg, you're back to normal," Beast Boy said.

"Can we go now?" Robin asked to his team.

"Oh. Just let me change out of my pjs," Raven said.

"Alright ju… Since when do you wear pajamas?" Robin asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

Raven kept walking as if she hadn't heard him. The doorbell rang.

Robin opened the door and saw the newspaper. Luckily there was no Starfire picture. Then he saw his play boy magazine.

"Ooooo, my magazine," Robin said.

When looked at the cover he saw Stafire's picture from last night. He read the article and could not believe his eyes. They called Starfire "Booberella" or "Droopyboob."

"I'm ready," Raven announced.

They went. Starrfire was as angry as ever since Robin wouldn't stop looking at her body.

"Why the hell do you need to keep looking at my body parts? Huh? Stop looking at them," Starfire commanded.

"Alright Starfire. But you never said anything about Raven," Robin pointed out.

The next thing he knew, he had a hand mark on his cheek.

"You pervert," Raven told him.

When they arrived, the team couldn't help but notice that Starfire was bringing them a lot of attention.

"Excuse me, but can I have your autograph Droopyboob?" One man asked.

"What did you call me punk?" Starfire had asked lighting her hand with a starbolt then.

"Nothing," that same man said.

As he ran away, Starfire swore and made a rude hand gesture at him.

"Somebody's cranky, again," Cyborg said.

They went to the manager's office ignoring the extra attention.

"Who is it this time," the manager said as he turned around. "Ah, not you guys again."

"Good day sir," Robin said trying to start a conversation.

"You can't get me to be nice by being polite," the manager snapped.

"And could you leave. I brought my kid to work today. He doesn't know a single word."

" _Pop, you don't know a thing about me. I can say poop." _The manager's son thought.

"I just want you assholes to get out!" the manager cursed. "Oh damn you. You made me swear in front of my kid."

"I don't think he'll memorize-" Robin was interrupted.

"Asshole," the small child cursed not knowing what he was doing. "Damn you."

"Billy I think you should go to Mom," the manager told him.

The kid kept chanting those words as he went away.

"Alright, I'm Bob. What are you here for now," the manager said.

"Well know we have realized that your food has also caused a mental sickness," Robin said.

"Are you sure you didn't have one before?" Bob asked.

"No. I'm sure we didn't have one before," Robin told him slightly annoyed.

Cyborg started acting like he did at dinner time when he the beef in the kitchen. He started sucking his thumb while crouching down on the floor.

"Well there's clearly something wrong with him," Bob said.

"Can we get back on the subject?" Robin asked.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Bob said.

"For anyone that thinks I'm pregnant, I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Robin shouted with all his might.

"Just give a friggin' refund and we'll go," Starfire told Bob.

"I ain't givin' you my cash you wiener," Bob snapped.

"Well if I'm a wiener than you're a boob!" Starfire was pissed off.

"Get out or I'll call security ," Bob said.

"You don't…" Starfire's words faded when she saw two tall men with shirts that said, "SECURITY."

"Get them," Bob said.

The team was kicked out and banned from the restaurant for a week.

"Well there's no point in visiting here again," Robin said as they went back.

If you read this chapter, you probably think it was unnecessary. You're wrong. Well review you "kind" people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I have not been a good boy this year, so Santa will not give me Teen Titans. Dang it.

Well, I got nothing, so here's to chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8

When they got back from the restaurant, Robin told them all to meet him in the living room in an hour for some sort of "special meeting"

"Is he gonna give us presents?" Cyborg hoped.

"You know what, just… just shut up already," Beast Boy commanded.

During those ten minutes, Robin decided to "check up on Starfire". "I wonder what she's doing," he said to himself.

Starfire was busy in her room changing into some more comfortable clothes. She didn't really care for her normal uniform, but she had no choice since her sister took the last fashionable ones. "Damn her!" she muttered.

Robin turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Hmm, it's locked. Maybe she wants privacy." He stopped for a minute and thought a bit slyly. "Mm, just what I want."

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

Then he pulled out something from his utility belt. "Good thing I always carry around this master key." He stuck it in the keyhole and turned the knob slowly.

"Stop!" Starfire shrieked. "I'm busy!"

He opened the door to find Starfire in nothing but a bra and panties. She shrieked loud enough to break the sound barrier. "Robin! Can't you see I'm busy here!" She wildly covered herself with her hands.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" Robin said in a very _un_apologetic tone. He covered his eyes with his hands, but peeked through the fingers. "You're not busy," he whispered. "Not till you get with _me._"

"I heard that!" she shouted. She darted towards him as fast as she could. She shouted and raised her arms, almost as if she were about to smash him under her fists.

Robin, though, being a lot better at defense and speed, took advantage of this, for you should always defend first because if you attack first, you have a, well, let's say _exposed_ spot. Right as she was about to bring down her fists, he reached his hands out and grabbed her… female parts.

"Hmm, feels a lot different than what I thought it would be," he observed. He squeezed a little harder.

Starfire, totally shocked at this disgusting gesture, could only make disgusted faces as Robin… gave her a gynecologist exam. "You… you… how dare you!" she yelled. She pulled away from him fiercely. Her hands glowed with her starbolts. She grabbed him by the shirt and threatened him with her glowing hand.

"Wow, Starfire!" he exclaimed excitement. "I never knew you felt this way about me! I never took you for the _busy_ type of person."

"That tears it!" She fired as many starbolts as she could until he was knocked out. Then she kicked him out the door. "What a total perve!"

Robin, being quite used to getting knocked out, woke up a few moments later. "Hmm, maybe I should go check on Raven."

He knocked on Raven's door. "Come in," she answered.

"Hello Raven," he said slyly.

"Hey Robin," she answered back, not taking note of his tone. "What do you need?"

"It's not a matter of what _I _need," he said.

She stared at him puzzled. "O…kay."

He paused for a while to look around her room. "Raven, do you like ponies?"

She looked at him as if he was insane and answered slowly, "Yeah, I think horses are cute."

"Wanna ride one?"

Her eyes widened at it. "Sure! Can we go to the riding ranch today? Please, please, please, please?" she begged as she clung to his arm.

He put his finger over her mouth to silence her. "No. I've already got one for you."

She took a step back. "You, got me one for Christmas?" she asked.

"Not exactly." He then took one of her fluffy cylindrical pillows and placed it on… well you know where exactly. He then took a seat on the bed. "You know Raven, this may seem small to you, but really, it's only a size small."

"Uh," she said, horrified and shocked.

"Wanna ride it?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied slowly, as she prepared to hurl him telekinetically out of the room.

"Good. Maybe I could just stick it in-"

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

He groaned as he hit the hallway wall. "Hmph!" Raven grunted as she slammed her door.

He woke up. "Man, what do I have to do to get the ladies to like me? Rob a bank? Come on!"

He thought for a while. "Maybe I'm looking at this from the wrong perspective. Maybe I have to stand next to someone so ugly, that they can't help but resist me." He thought about it for a while.

_Later, at the "special meeting"…_

"Okay, everyone," Robin announced cheerfully. "Are we all having fun this fabulous afternoon?"

Raven and Starfire turned their faces away from him. "Hmph!" they said in unison.

He ignored them. "I have called you all here today for some good old Saturday fun. Today, we'll be having a contest."

The girls considered listening at that. "What kind?" they wondered.

"Well, you two get the best part, judging. Beast Boy will be going against me."

"What!" the two spat out. "We should get a chance to participate!"

"Trust me, judging is much funner."

"Ahem, that's not even a word," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Oh, what do you know?"

"What's the prize?" Raven inquired.

"The winner gets to choose whatever he likes."

Raven and Starfire exchanged glances. "Raven," Starfire started. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure, Star," she replied. They turned their heads away from the guys.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure that if Robin wins, then he's going to want to do really _kinky _things."

"I know. Hey, why don't we vote Beast Boy. That way, nothing mortifying could happen."

"Good idea. Besides, what's the most Beast Boy could want. A new axe, maybe?"

They then turned around. "Ok, we're ready."

"Ok," Robin started. "Hold on." He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a bottle of pink fluid. "This," he started, "is a very mild form of truth serum. It should only last for an hour."

"What!" they exclaimed in shock.

"Open up!" He dived as fast as he could and poured it down their throats.

They gagged. "Blech!"

"Ok, first event," Robin started.

"Wait, what can I do?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, you make snacks."

"Okay." He then went into the kitchen.

"Like I was saying," he continued. "First event is… torn T-shirt contest. You decide who's got the better abs."

The girls were praying silently, "Please let Beast Boy have better abs! I don't want Robin… eww."

"Oh thank you, Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed in joy. He took off his shirt quickly. "Finally, I can stop sucking in my gut!"

"What!" they shrieked.

"Ah," he sighed happily as he let his stomach hang over his pants. "Much better."

Raven whispered to Starfire, "Maybe if we close our eyes and don't actually see Robin's then we can still truthfully say that BB wins." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Ok, _my _turn!" He tore his shirt off like a wild animal. At this, they squeezed their eyes shut.

"Hey, you're supposed to be looking!"

"I am," Raven replied. "I can see with my eyes closed." She had to think off something that wouldn't make it seem so suspicious. "Uh, you have very… sexy rock hard abs."

"Thank you!" he said smugly. "Ok, my shirt's back on now, he lied."

They opened their eyes only to see Robin and his sexy abs. "Ah!" they screamed. "It's too sexy to stop looking at!" they shouted as they tried as hard as they could to close their eyes.

"Ok, next event," Robin said as he put his shirt back on.

"No!" Starfire ordered. "You're too sexy for a shirt!"

"Thanks, but we really need to get to the next event."

"Does that mean I need my shirt?" BB wondered.

"Not really."

"Thank God."

"Ok, next event, kissing contest!"

"Oh lord!" the girls screamed.

"I'll go first," BB volunteered. "Raven, I think we'll have to _really_ try hard to lie," Starfire whispered. Raven nodded.

BB pressed his lips against Starfire. She really wanted it to stop but tried forcing herself into melting in his arms. "They're never gonna let me live this down," she thought. BB then had to move on to Raven. "No, don't go," Starfire said for a more dramatic effect.

"I was worried about this," Robin lectured as he pushed a little button that zapped the girls.

"Gah! Get away from me!" Starfire shouted as she pushed BB away quickly.

"Fine! Pucker up, Raven!"

"Why me," she wondered. She punched BB in the face the second he pressed his lips against hers.

"My turn," Robin said as he sprayed his mouth with breath freshener. He went to Starfire first. "Pucker up!"

Starfire, in current state of mind due to the tacos, was a bit stronger in will than Raven was. Because of this, she was able to push Robin away immediately. "Fine, be that way!" he said. "You're a bad kisser anyway, Droopyboob." She was annoyed by this, but didn't show it.

"Hey Raven," he said. "You won't be a bad girl, will you?"

"Uh," she started. But before she could even object, Robin started kissing her.

Now Raven, being weaker minded due to the curse, couldn't help herself but melt in Robin's arms.

At this, a paparazzi jumped through the window again, but Robin and Raven didn't hear him. He looked around. "Hey! Awesome!" he shouted as he pointed his camera at the two and took a snapshot. He then jumped back out.

"Okay, okay, it's time to judge," BB said, as he pushed the two apart. "Hehe, time to judge."

"Ok, girls, who wins?" Robin asked.

"Be… Beas," they tried their hardest.

"I was afraid of this," Robin playfully scolded as he pushed the button.

The girls shouted at the effect. "Fine! Robin!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" BB said.

"No, it's truth serum. And since I won, I get to pick my prize." They all groaned. "Hmm, now what _do _I want?" he said to himself.

"Ok, you two will be my personal slaves for the next twenty-four hours," he said as their eyes widened in horror. "You have to do anything I say. And I mean _anything_."

"What if we object?" Starfire said threateningly.

"Oh, you can't do that. Cuz right now, I just attached obedience devices to your necks. You really do have to do what I say."

"I can fight it," Raven said confidently.

"Oh, really?" he said. "Raven, kiss me again."

"No freakin' way," she said as she turned around to walk away. He then shook his head and pressed a little button. "What? Whoa!" she said as she found her legs walking backward. She groaned and tried as hard as she could to walk away, but she couldn't and soon found herself kissing Robin again.

"Snacks!" Cyborg announced.

"Alright! Let's go eat," said Robin and BB as they ran towards Cyborg's plate of cupcakes.

Raven turned to Starfire and gave her a death glare. "I blame you," she said. She then walked slowly towards Cyborg's snacks.

"At least _I'm _not under his control," she said.

"Starfire, come," he said as he pressed the button.

She grunted and found her legs moving on their own towards Robin.

She swore as she made her way to the snacks. "I'll kill him the second I can," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Ok, if you read all that, you probably think it was unnecessary. Well, it's not. I'm particularly proud of myself for typing such a long chapter. Well, please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. I asked for them for Christmas, but all I got were some stupid video games.

Okay, some of you have expressed concern towards the pairings of this story. I cannot say how annoyed I am with it. There are NO pairings for this story. I do not intend on making an entirely romance fic! I will try to include hints of the major pairings such as, RobRae, RobStar, and BBRae, and you can interpret those hints as you wish. But trust me, there will be no "I just realized… I have always loved you." or anything like that. So please, don't complain about the pairings. It's just stupid and pointless.

Anyway, here's chapter 9! Get ready for some revelations concerning the curse.

* * *

Chapter 9

Raven and Starfire were_ not_ enjoying being Robin's personal servants. The night before, they, at his request, gave him a footbath, pedicure, washed his laundry, and sang lullabies to him before he slept. Today, he wished for them to join him to the mall.

"Please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes. "I need someone's opinion on what outfits I should buy."

"But wouldn't that mean following you into the fitting rooms?" Starfire asked.

"Exactly," he answered smugly, only to have both girls slap him and call him a pervert.

"Hello? Personal servants!" he pointed out.

They groaned.

"And precisely how are we going to get there?" Starfire asked.

"We'll take my R-Cycle," he answered. "But only one of you can ride. Who wants to?"

"Starfire does," said Raven.

"Raven does," said Starfire. The two had said it simultaneously.

"Hm…" said Robin. "This will be tricky." He closed his eyes. "Eeny, meeny, mynee, moe!" He opened his eyes. "Raven! It's your lucky day!"

"Not really," she mumbled.

"And Starfire, you'll be following behind, right?"

"Of course," she said, while trying to suppress a giggle. Raven would have to deal with Robin's current lecherous state. "Funny."

_A few minutes later…_

Starfire couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Robin and Raven were arguing about the most trivial things.

"You have to hold on to me tightly!" he stated firmly. "Otherwise, you'll fall off!"

"No, you're just saying that because you want a nice _hug…"_

"Fine! Be that way! Lose your balance!"

"I can balance myself fine, thank you," she replied back as she climbed on.

When they were finally on the road, Robin made a sharp, swerving turn, causing Raven to lose her balance and grab onto him tightly.

"Why, Raven," he said sarcastically, "I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Shut up" she said to him.

When they finally got to the mall, Starfire's eyes widened at the sight of her favorite, okay, well only the favorite when she was in this state of mind, store. "Raven, you and I are going to spend some quality time shopping at..."

"American Eagle!" Raven squealed and finished for her.

"Oh, no no no no," Starfire said. "We're going… _here_," she paused for a dramatic effect.

"Oh god! No way! The people in there creep me out! And the clothing is so… blah!" She clung on to Robin's arm. "Robin, don't you think that American Eagle is more suited to me rather than this place?"

"Of course I do, Raven!" he said. "In fact, I'm going there now. Wanna come?"

Realization hit Raven as she heard him say that. "You know, actually the clothing in here isn't all that bad. Coming Starfire!" she shouted as she ran after her friend.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Here Raven, try this on," Starfire said as she handed her a shirt.

"I'm not wearing that!" she whined. "It's _way_ too big for me! And I've never even heard of the Ramones!"

"Too bad. Because you're getting it, and… oh perfect," she mumbled.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" she turned around to see who Starfire was looking at. "Oh my god! It's…"

"Sshh!" Starfire said as she covered Raven's mouth and pulled her down to eavesdrop. They listened intently to hear the conversation between the two people.

"And you should see those Titans now, Kikyou," came a familiar voice.

"Jinx…" Starfire whispered. Raven's eyes became wider at this.

"Really? How bad are they?"

"Oh my god, Kikyou, you should take a look at them. The creepy chick has gone all preppy. The idiotic green dude has become smart. The alien girl actually speaks in a language we all understand. And Robin's all of a sudden become a cocky, perverted jerk who believes he's a rapper."

"Wait, what about the other one?" Kikyou asked.

"Whoa! He's, like, the worst of all. He's become a total wimp and has resorted to making friends with inanimate object."

"Oooh, you guys got them bad," she observed.

"Yeah, I know," she said proudly. "And with them in this current state, they're hopeless! No one will get in the way of the HIVE Five now!"

"Uh, you do realize that there are six of you, right?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh whatever!" Jinx exclaimed in frustration. "Point is, the we'll be able to do whatever we want without anyone stopping us."

"Hm… I see," Kikyou said.

"Great," said Jinx. "So, how much does this ring up Kiks?"

"That'll be…" she showed Jinx the total cost on a piece of paper.

"What the hell!" she screamed. "That much for a teeny bit of nothing? Some friend you are, Kikyou," she said teasingly.

"I know, it must kill you to think that your own friends won't give you a discount," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes in the process.

"Yeah, it does," Jinx retorted back as she walked out of the store.

Once she had vacated the store, Raven said, "Starfire, we should tell Robin about this."

"All right, all right," she said. "Let me get my communicator." She pulled it out. "Starfire calling Robin… over."

They waited several moments for a response.

"He's not answering," Raven observed. "Please try again."

"Starfire calling Robin… over."

"Hey, are you guys actually going to buy something? If not, then get out of here," Kikyou warned.

They did so. "Starfire, where do you think he would be?"

"Well, Robin wouldn't ignore his communicator for something like shopping. Maybe the bathroom?"

They waited outside of it for ten minutes. "I doesn't take _that _long, does it?" Raven wondered.

"Maybe he went back home without telling us."

"That's unlikely."

"I know, but it's the only logical answer." Starfire pulled it out again. "Starfire calling Beast Boy… over."

"Hey, Star? How's the mall?"

"BB, did Robin go back without us?"

"No, he's not here, why?"

"He just took off, and he's not answering."

"Relax, he's probably just using the bathroom or something."

"BB, we've waited outside the bathroom for ten minutes now."

"Well, go inside and check for yourself. He could be… really busy."

"It's a _men's _room, Beast Boy," Raven said, peering over Star's shoulder.

"I know. Star, with your droopy boobs and Rae, with you facial hair above your lip, you two could pass off as guys."

They glared at him. "You are _so _getting a beating for that!" Starfire said.

She closed it shut. "Well? Are we going in?" she asked.

"Uh, you can go. I'll stay out here."

"Hmph, what a great girlfriend _you'd_ be to Robin," she sneered.

"I would be!" Raven answered back. "But I really don't think he's in there! So why wasted my time going in?"

"Hmm, because of this?" Starfire pulled out a picture and shoved it in Raven's face.

Raven blushed. "That's not real. I never wore that."

"Oh really? I saw you last night prancing around in your little bunny costume. How much do you think the media would pay for this?"

Raven growled and grabbed the picture from Starfire. She then ripped it to shreds.

"Go ahead, I have forty copies at home."

"Fine, I'll go in there."

"Good."

_A few minutes later…_

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to go in there again."

"Sure. Me too."

They stopped to think for a while. "Where do you think he'd go at a time like this?" Star questioned.

Raven said, "Well, giving his current state of mind, he's probably got some money and he's going to a-"

"We don't have one of those in Jump City, Raven," Starfire said hastily. "Trust me, if he wanted really good quality of that stuff, he'd go to Thailand or something. Not here."

"Okay, just saying."

"Hmm," they both said. Where would he be?

"At a bar! Trying to rap!" said Raven.

"What?"

"I can sense him! He's at a bar!"

"Where?"

"I'll teleport us there."

They entered slowly. There, before their eyes was Robin, rapping, well in his case trying to rap.

"_I'm as hot as a frying pan…"_

"Robin!" Raven shrieked as she and Star went up to grab him and take him home.

"Hey! How'd you get in here?" He turned to everyone. "Everyone, meet the two most beautiful, wonderful women I've ever met, Starfire and Raven!"

Everyone cheered. "Isn't that Droopyboob? We LOVE you! Hey! It's the creepy girl, Raven! Marry us!"

The girls grimaced as they turned to face Robin. He was pretty drunk. "I will now rap about these two beautiful ladies,"

"Uh, I'd rather you not. Raven, grab him!"

"Oh no you don't! Let me have some fun! I can fight you!"

Starfire looked at him with an expression on her face as if saying, "Riiiiight…" She barely touched him with a single finger and he lost his balance and dropped down.

"Okay, Star. I'll teleport him home, and you bring his R-Cycle."

"Sure… wait! I know what you're doing! You're trying to get Robin all to yourself so you can have some _fun _with him! I'll fly him home. You take the R-Cycle."

"Fine by me." She walked out of the bar and immediately encased the vehicle and herself in it. They were at the tower in a matter of seconds.

Starfire carried Robin in her arms as they flew fifty feet above the ground. Little did she know that he was actually conscious. She didn't notice until…

"Quit touching me, you sicko!"

"But I like touching you, Starfire!" he said. "Please?" he begged.

"No! Continue and I'll drop you from up here!"

He knew she really wouldn't and continued. "Suuuure you will."

"I said stop touching me! Why the heck do you insist on touching my boobs, for crying out loud!"

"Cuz I'm attracted to you of course! Oh, and Raven too. And I'm pretty sure you won't have the heart to drop me from here. You couldn't _stand _a world without my good looks and charm."

She grumbled. "Raven, you are _so _going to pay for this. Good thing I still have those pictures…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Now, where are those pictures Starfire was going to blackmail me with?" Raven thought to herself as she scanned Starfire's room.

"Hmm, she needs work on where she hides things," she thought as she picked up an envelope on the bed labeled "Raven Blackmail Pictures".

"What should I do with them? I know!" She emptied it out and called Beast Boy.

"Yes?" he said, appearing before her.

"I need a favor."

"Anything for _you_," he said drooling.

"Yeah, whatever. I need you to burn these pictures for me." She handed them to him.

He looked at them with interest. "Okay, I'll go shred them… with a shredder."

"O…kay. That works too."

"Wait, what do I get out of this?"

"Um, my gratitude?"

"Something else."

"Uh, okay. I'll… meet you in your room in the A.M. hours."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, riiiiight… sure…"

"Cool! Thanks Rae!"

_When Starfire gets home and reaches into the envelope…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Curse you, Raven!"

* * *

Hehe... I don't own the Inuyasha character Kikyou either. Hehehe... Raven and Beast Boy? In the A.M.? Stick around to find out. Oh, and please review as well all you "kind" people.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. I wanted to buy it but my parents would not let me use my college fund.

Sorry about another late update. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

"RAAAVVVEEEEEEEEEN!" Starfire screamed so loud that it could be faintly heard on Tamaran.

"Uh oh," Raven said as she stuck her finger in her ear.

"Man Raven, Starfire is going to eat you alive then spit you back out," Beast Boy informed her. "But don't worry, _I'll _protect you from her." Throughout the rest of the day, at dinner and when they gathered in the living room to watch television, Beast Boy shielded Raven from Starfire whenever she came nearby.

"Hey, BB, get away from Raven and Starfire!" Robin complained. "They're _my _property."

"Misogynist!" the two shouted at him and punched him in the face. Sure, the two had tension going on, but they joined forces every time Robin started acting like a conceited pervert or whatever.

At 3:00 a.m. Raven went into Beast Boy's room.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said in his sleep. He was dreaming about the two of them having… _fun_ just as she came. "Are you ready to… what are you doing with that axe?" he said in a horrified tone just as he opened his eyes wide enough to see her.

"I said I'd meet you in the a.m. hours," Raven said in a creepy, zombie-like tone.

"AHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy squealed like a little girl as Raven brought down the axe. "_She is _so_ hot when she is trying to kill me_," Beast Boy thought before Raven brought down the axe with a splat.

"_Am I dead yet?_" Beast Boy wondered as he scanned around the room. _"Am I in the tunnel? Where's the light? Am I in heaven yet?"_

"Who ever said you were going to heaven?" Raven responded in her demonic voice which Beast Boy didn't recognize.

"Aaah!" BB screeched while keeping his eyes shut. "Please Mommy! I promise! I'll apologize to Raven and _truly _mean it!"

"You will?" Raven said to him in a warmer tone.

"Yes! I… uh, what?" he said as he opened his eyes to Raven's voice. "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!"

"Of course you are, BB" she said. She handed him a piece of watermelon as she ate the other slice. "This is delicious, by the way."

"Hey, that's _mine!_" he whined. He took a bite. "Finally! It tastes perfect!"

"Now, apologize or else…" she warned.

"Or else what?" he tried challenging her.

"Wrong move," she screeched in a war voice and brought down the axe again, missing his… male part by only half an inch.

He was breathing hard, terrified. "Well?" she said.

"Ok, ok, I promise, I take back what I said about you being a man! I'm _sorry!_" he pleaded.

"Not good enough. Compliment my femininity or something. Don't call me a man _ever_ again!"

"Ok, um… Raven, you're very sexy, and I think your cup size is 32DD?" he mumbled feebly.

"What! How did you… no it's not!"

"But I think it is…"

"That's it, you're dead!" She brought down the axe again, missing his head by a few millimeters. He opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't dead.

"And that's what I _would _do, if you weren't such a good gardener," she said, eyes pleading him to let her have one of his watermelons.

"Alright, you can have some of my watermelon," he told her. "Just take it to your room."

Raven walked back to her room munching on her piece of watermelon and went to sleep.

_A few hours later after breakfast…_

Starfire was in Robin's room dusting the walls, desks, and everything. _"Sure, make **me **do all the work! I never get any appreciation around here." _She noticed the computer was still on.

"Robin left his computer on again. No wonder are electricity bills are always so high," she said letting out a big sigh. "Better turn it off."

She touched the mouse and saw on the monitor something she could not believe.

"Oh, my… Raven! Get in here!" She screamed but not nearly as loud as last time so it could only be heard across Jump City.

"I didn't do it!" Raven said as she walked into the room. "I swear, whatever it was I didn't do it."

"I'm sure you're not responsible for this," Starfire said point at the computer screen.

"T-t-t-that… that's my… uhhh," Raven fainted.

"Raven wake up," Starfire said.

"Huh? What happened?" Raven asked as Starfire pulled her up.

"Take a look at this," Starfire said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Starfire commanded just as Raven was about to faint again.

"That's _my_… body!" Raven said with a horrified look on her face.

"And that's _my_ head!" Starfire fumed.

At the same time, Robin was in the hallway, daydreaming and whistling. He was dreaming of…

_He was on a deserted island in a huge, beautiful mansion. He was sitting by the poolside, sipping a strawberry daiquiri as all the Titan girls, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Kole, Argent, Bumblebee, and Jinx, yes Jinx, for she was already a hero helping Kid Flash in another city fight crime, waited on him in little string bikinis, feeding him grapes, massaging his feet, and fanning him to keep him cool._

"_Just call me Robin, the Pimp Wonder," he said to someone offscreen._

He closed his eyes in satisfaction as he dreamed of that. He hummed and said as he walked, "I'm going to be the Pimp Wonder, and it's only gonna take one more year!"

As he entered his room, he noticed a_ **very **_pissed Raven and Starfire sitting on his bed, giving him questioning glances.

He started sweating, and pulled at his collar. "Hehe…" he laughed sheepishly, "I'm in trouble." He tried running out of their in hopes of not being murdered, but they were just too fast for him.

"Oh no you don't!" Starfire shouted as she grabbed Robin. She held him very close to her face, only inches away.

"Why Starfire, I never knew you liked that way," Robin said happily, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh you're not gonna sweet talk your way out of this," Starfire said. "How do you explain this!"

Starfire pointed to the computer.

His eyes widened at that. "Oh, uh well… that's not mine!"

"Oh really? Then why does it say "Made by Robin"?"

"Oh, well, you see…"

"Boy, you got a **_lot_** of explaining to do!" Raven threatened him with her black tendrils of negative energy.

"Ok, ok! Well you see, you have to have surveillance cameras in every room.

"You **_invaded _**our **_privacy_**!" Raven asked incredulously.

"Why?" Starfire begged.

"Well… I was running out of cash and a lot of guys in Jump City do think that you two are hot so…" Robin's voice drifted off.

"Isn't that illegal?" the two girls asked in horror.

"In some states, yes. In ours… superheroes have some privileges," Robin replied, unaffected. "What! You girls should be thanking me! I've made you two into celebrities!"

"You are such a… ugh! I don't even know! Why can't you be more like BB and put your brains to good use like gardening?" Raven questioned.

Just then Beast Boy walked in, eyes closed and mouth grinning.

"Hey Robin I've got more pictures of Raven for… oh, hi Raven," he finished weakly at the sight of her.

"Not you too! Beast Boy, I thought you were going to shred those," Raven yelled in terror. "Give me them."

At this Beast Boy stuck the pictures in his pants. "Um, _what _pictures? I don't have any pictures of you."

"Alright I'm not going to reach in there," Starfire stated, disgusted.

"Well neither… What am I saying? I have telekinesis on my side," Raven then started using a hand made of dark energy to torture Beast Boy's… well, you know.

"Wait, Raven, Wh-what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not letting go 'till you give me Starfire's blackmail photos. And with every passing moment, it only gets harder," Raven told him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Robin asked as he was dropped.

"Shut the hell up!" Starfire yelled at him.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Please Raven! Please let go," Beast Boy said. "_Man, it feels so real_," he then thought.

"I heard that," Raven said.

"Please Raven! Please."

They then heard a small voice out of nowhere say, "Please Raven! Please."

"Wow! Yours talks. Mine only moves," Robin said.

They all stared at him with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What, I can be more specific," Robin said. The others tried to stop him, but he just continued. "It goes up, down, left, right, in, and out." The others stared at him with even more disgusted looks on their faces. "And it stays hard 24/7." At this, the others were _so_ disgusted that I am unable to imagine the look on their faces.

Now, Beast Boy was being tortured so hard that if you were to look at it right now, you would have thought it was more of a 1 day old baby's belly button than what it truly was.

"Alright Raven!" Beast Boy squeaked. "I'll give you the pictures. Robin, this is all your fault."

"My fault! You're the one who was too much a wimp to hold on to the pictures," Robin replied.

"That's it! You're going _down_!" Beast Boy lunged at Robin, ready to strike him. Robin though, being the martial arts expert, blocked his every move.

"Hey Raven, this could turn out to be a good fight," Starfire said. "Wanna go make some quesadillahs?" saying it in the incorrect, non-Mexican pronunciation.

"It's quesadilla," Raven corrected. "The L's are pronounced like a Y when doubled."

"Oh, whatever."

"That's it BB, you're in for it! He pulled out his bird-a-rang sword and looked at him maliciously. Play with fire and you _will_ get burned!" He leaped at Beast Boy screeching warrior style. "Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai!"

Beast Boy screamed like a girl, _again_, and stopped Robin by holding up his hand. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, I just realized. _You _will kick my butt. _I _need someone my own level?"

Robin looked pleased at his surrender. "Okay, how about Cyborg?"

The looked around. "Have any of you guys seen Cyborg lately," he asked. The all shook their heads, a bit concerned.

_Meanwhile, in Cyborg's room…_

Cyborg was rocking back and forth on the floor wearing protective armor lest he should rock incorrectly and break something.

"Hello dust bunny, what's your name?" he asked a little mound of dust, obviously delusional.

"I think I'll call you Dusty," Cyborg told it.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy had then appeared in his room.

"Hi guys, want to play with Dusty?" Cyborg asked, extending out his arm to show them his new friend.

They were speechless. Here was Cyborg, delusional and a total wimp.

"Poor kid," Raven said.

"Robin, Raven, Starfire, what did you do at the mall yesterday?" Cyborg asked, totally innocent and curious like a child.

"Well not really anything…" Robin started.

"He was in a bar," Starfire interrupted.

"A bar? Robin doesn't even look like he's 21 years old," Beast Boy said. "Where's your I-d?"

"Right here," Robin assured him. "If the bartender says it's mine you'll see that it is mine."

"Robin, this guy isn't wearing a mask," Beast Boy said.

"And he's bald," Raven added.

"And he's black," Starfire added.

"How did you get in with this guy's I-d?" Beast Boy asked.

"There was a bald midget who let me in," Robin answered.

"Gizmo," Raven said to her self.

"Wait did you just say it was Gizmo?" Beast Boy asked.

"Starfire and I saw Jinx at Hot Topic," Raven said. "She was discussing something about us.

"Wait a minute, I didn't Kid Flash convert her?" Robin asked.

"Well, were going to have to check her out," Starfire said. "She lives with Kid Flash."

"Great, Another road trip," Beast Boy complained.

"Just shut up. It's a short trip," Robin told him. "Here we come Jinx. Mmm Jinx. Sorceresses never looked so hot," he told himself. This was followed by both Raven and Starfire slapping him. They all got into the T-car except Robin who preferred his R-cycle and took off.

* * *

Sorry again for a long update. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Yeah you already know that.

**WARNING: **The following chapter contains scenes that may or may not shock and disgust you close-minded people who bash things that go against your OTP. Please refrain from flaming the author since he will only laugh and use them to cook his breakfast. Any and all open-minded people who can take a joke are welcomed and praised.

Chapter 11

The team finished their trip to Kid Flash's place to see Jinx. Robin rang the doorbell when they heard a voice from behind.

"It's open you know," said Kid Flash. They were about to open the door when it opened.

"Why are you here?" Jinx asked.

"Just let us in," Raven demanded. They entered.

"So Jinx, do you have any information about your former team H.I.V.E five?" Robin asked.

"I can't tell you anything. I mean they're like family you know," Jinx told them.

"Alright," Robin said. "_Think Robin think. What do girls like? Chocolate? Flowers? I know, sensitivity_." Robin knelt down and held Jinx's hand. "Jinx," Robin started, "I have always loved you."

"WHAT!!!" Starfire, Raven, and Kid Flash shouted altogether.

"Ever since you shared your peanut butter and jelly sandwich with me in kindergarten so that I wouldn't starve I've felt something for you," Robin told her.

"That's nice and all Robin, but I didn't go to kindergarten with you," Jinx said.

"Oh. The weather is very nice today isn't it," Robin said.

"Uh..." said Raven.

"I'll just go check the weather. Down the hall. I'll be going now," he said. He walked slowly down the hall and then dashed.

"Where's the can?" Raven asked

"Down the hall," Kid Flash answered. Raven went down the hall until she found the room Robin was in.

"Dear Diary," she could hear in a high pitched voice. "Today Wally and I…"

"Robin!" Raven started. "You shouldn't read a girl's diary." She couldn't help but notice that Jinx had an awful lot of unicorn pictures in her room.

"Why not? I read yours all the time," Robin said.

"That's not the poi…"

"I've got BB's and Star's right here," he said.

"Beast Boy has a diary?" Raven wondered.

"I'll let you read it for five bucks," Robin told her.

"Here," Raven said reaching into her pocket.

"Sucker," Robin whispered.

"I heard that. Dear diary," she read. "Today Raven gave me this photo of herself. I saw that it was Starfire's blackmail photo. Then I totally protected Raven from Starfire's wrath. Then I remembered Raven's photo so I went to see Robin in the office he told me to give them to him tomorrow."

Raven paused for a second then said, "I still need to hurt you to for this."

Robin tried reasoning with her but she pounced on him. She started choking him on Jinx's bed. Kid Flash heard an awful lot of noise coming from Jinx's room.

"I think I heard something coming from down the hall," he said. They started walking. Jinx looked into her room only to find Raven on top of Robin choking him.

"What the hell are you to doing?" Jinx asked furiously. The others caught up with her.

"I think she's getting back at him for something he did," Starfire guessed.

"Beast Boy!" Raven noticed. She started chasing him. Kid Flash and Jinx were annoyed with them and stopped the chase.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Something, alright," Starfire sneered.

At long last Jinx screamed, "ALRIGHT!!!!!!! I'll help you."

Everyone paused for a second, even Kid Flash. He knew it usually takes a while before she gives in.

"You heard me. I'll help you," the pink teenage girl repeated nastily.

"Alright we need info. Your ex-team should be frozen, yet we have reason to believe they're not," the leader said.

"You mean you didn't hear about it."

"About what?"

"Dr. Light broke into the Brother Hood of Evil's old head quarters. He busted in and unfroze as many villains as he could. He didn't get so many because the Parisian authorities got there, but it's possible that my old team is out there. Probably trying to get vengeance on us, especially me," Jinx explained.

"But we saw you in Hot Topic talking to the clerk about food poisoning us which, at the moment seems to have worn off. Also, the cashier at that taco place we ate at looked like you except with more, human colored skin," Starfire said.

Everyone thought for a second, Beast Boy thinking of nothing that had to do with the topic. What could be the answer to the mystery.

"I got it!" Jinx screamed. "Gizmo once tried to clone me. I thought he failed since I never saw it. But I must have missed it."

"But that doesn't explain the effects those tacos had on us," Raven said.

"Oh you'd be surprised at what some potions do to you. And it looks to me like they used the really short lasting potion since the effects are wearing off. At least it looks like they're wearing off," the pink girl quoted.

And she was right. You can tell that the potion is wearing when your life gets less funny and more serious. Cyborg was now able to talk with his normal voice and drive the car. Raven was getting more…like Raven. Starfire now had less anger management issues. Beast Boy, who had eaten the least, was now cracking more jokes. And Robin was getting to be less of a Jessica Simpson, wannabe rapper, super perv but more of the serious workaholic we knew before.

"So can we speak now that that long explanatory paragraph is over?" Raven spoke.

Yeah. No duh.

"Wow. The narrator claimed those things even though it's only been five minutes since we acted like that last," Robin observed.

"Well, will you two join us in jailing those idiots?" Cyborg asked the two.

"Yeah, why not," Jinx answered. "But first we need to locate them. They could be anywhere in the city."

"Probably not," Beast Boy said. "Those guys are idiots and I know that they're too stupid to change their lair."

"Alright," Kid Flash said, "So let's get going."

And just like that the seven titans got up and headed for the H.I.V.E. five's old lair in hopes of jailing them again.

* * *

Sorry for such a long update. I'm sorry if you don't care anymore but I couldn't just leave this story unfinished. Well anyway, please excuse any improper grammar and/or spelling errors. 


End file.
